Ethan Character Pack
The Ethan Character Pack is a fictional DLC pack for PAYDAY 2, "released" on April 1, 2017 that introduces Ethan Klein from as a "playable" character. It is not an actual purchasable DLC, but is instead an April Fools joke in the same vein as The Collector Pack in 2015. It is "available" on Steam for $4.20. Unlike the Collector's Pack several of the contents promoted in the fake DLC can be found in the actual game. Character * New character: Ethan - Life has played Ethan a cruel hand, something that can't be helped. A rather troublesome lawsuit has left this unlucky soul with a crippling amount of debt, and a desperate man uses desperate measures to get themselves situated back out of the red. Through the friend of a friend you managed to get him a position with some company called 'CrimeNet', which Ethan figured would be a cushy security job, sitting around in a night office as a security guard. Legs up on a desk, sipping some coffee, watching some boring cameras for a few hours? Easy money, this would be great. Well, it seemed like this at first, getting dressed up in his finest clothes, dressing to impress for the interview. Ethan didn't ask questions when he saw three others wearing various levels of body armor. Even then, Ethan didn't ask questions when he saw rather overly dangerous guns for a night security guard job. Maybe questions should have been asked when at three in the morning, three armed people in clown masks and Ethan pulled up outside of an art gallery. They were just security...right...? Once everything had been done, Ethan couldn't argue with the money, if it was going to be this easy then he may as well keep doing it, right? Bain said there would be more to come, this was it. This is the way out! This would get the lawsuit fees paid at last! All it takes is a few more jobs... Masks * Ethan's Beanies - A slight mishap when ordering some beanies has left Ethan with a surplus, generously giving some to you for your next heist! Masks= Masks unlocked by default. Upon launching the game, you will unlock of each mask in your inventory. They can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Black Beanie.png| Free Green Beanie.png| Free Navy Beanie.png| to hear things like: "SEND IN THE TAZERS!", "THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!", or "WHO ARE THESE GUYS, EX-MILITARY?!"}} Free Red Beanie.png| Free |-|Trivia= *After the April event was over, the mask descriptions got changed. Here are the original ones: **Black Beanie: Most robbers choose this snug, concealing headwear to help them blend in with the night. Unfortunately it won't do you much good to conceal yourself. Carrying weapons and bags tends to have that effect when up against living security. Matches your suit, though! **Green Beanie: A murky green that adds a touch of subtle mystery to your profile. You'll look hip and trendy in front of all your career criminal friends with this beanie. So trendy in fact, that the FBI will appreciate your fondness for their own green uniformed team. Not that it won't stop them firing on you openly anyway! **Navy Beanie: Dark, deep, and classy color that isn't quite as edgy as black would be. This fetching number will make you the talk of the town. Things like "SEND IN THE TAZERS!", "THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!", or "DOUBLE TAP TRIPLE TAP!" **Red Beanie: This one is either soaked in the blood of your enemies, or was just made with some red woolen material. Honestly it doesn't matter, it is just end up covered in blood with all that cop murder you've been known to dish out. Just wash it after the heist, alright? Perk Deck You've had some rough times, but you managed to bounce back like the champion you are. So well in fact, that you've been blessed by Lady Luck for a while and you're starting to make trickshots like never before! Does this mean luck is criminal? Maybe. Weapons * Melee weapon: Backhand slap - Show that you’re at the top of the food chain with a strong swing of your whackin' hand. Your hands don't reload or jam so you save on ammo this way. Cause you need that money to get those sharks you call lawyers off your back...who you most certainly shouldn't Backhand Slap. Probably. * Melee weapon: Legal Fees - One papercut isn't so bad, but how about several dozen papercuts all at once with this hefty pile of paperwork that you decided to lift from your collection of lawsuit fee reminders? Paper hurts if there's enough of it - have you ever been hit with a phone book? * Signature weapon: Smokin' Barrels - You’ve got experience with this handy little device and you learned a couple of tricks, especially now with Jimmy's special blend of vape juice to give it a bit more of a weapons-grade punch. Taking a hit will unleash a cloud of toxic smoke. Any unlucky victims before you will feel faint as their circulation fills with your second-hand vape smoke and make them fall to the ground. Easy pickings for your friends! * Throwable: Billed Bomb Throwable - With all these recycle bins filled with lawyer fees, Ethan has weaponized them as only a good heister should. The Billed Bomb is a rather nasty thing - a flaming recycle bin stuffed with paperwork. Seconds after throwing, it detonates in a potpourri of fire and paper, coating everything in flames. Wolf may or may not have stuffed a grenade in there for good measure. Trivia * The Ethan Character Pack is the second joke heister DLC by Overkill after the Collector Pack. Unlike the latter, the Ethan Character Pack actually contains in-game content and effects. Eventually, the joke contents of this "DLC" became integrated into the "Ethan and Hila Characters Pack" of fall 2017. * The announced "price" of $4.20 is a reference to the 420 Blaze It meme. External Links *Announcement Page Category:April Fools